


Eat your cake

by ambersagen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Multi, Sam Winchester - Freeform, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambersagen/pseuds/ambersagen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine your OTP eating different kinds of cakes together, learning about each other’s preferences, dislikes and opinions on the different kinds of cakes they are eating or discussing about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat your cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dean_Winchester_Likes_Porn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_Winchester_Likes_Porn/gifts).



> Oh my god. My first supernatural fic and it's a pathetic little drabble. Who is even OTP here I wonder...  
> 

“It’s Bobby’s birthday Dean,” Sam said in exasperation as he finished icing the fourth cake he had made that day, which happened to be the only presentable example of baking to result from his efforts, “And birthday says cake, not pie. And besides,” he said, stepping around Castiel to throw the knife in the sink, licking stray streaks of chocolate off his hand, “It’s all just sugar so what does it matter? Just eat it and pretend the cake is pie.”

 

“Cake isn’t pie Sammy, say that again and I'll wash your mouth out wish something stronger than soap,” Dean said, his face as horrified as if his brother had just shot a baby. “Cake doesn’t have any sort of crust that breaks apart in your mouth like little flakes of heaven, or juice that can be so liquid it stains your soul or so thick you can feel your fork cutting into it,” Dean was really working himself up now. “Pie is happiness, baked and served to you hot on a plate in whatever flavor your heart could yearn for. Pie is love.”

 

Cas nodded slightly at this, eyes wide and never leaving Dean’s face, as if struck by the passion of his speech. Sam just snorted and pushed a slice of the ugly failure chocolate cake across the counter and handed Dean a fork. Dean took it and began digging in. Cas stared in perplexion as Sam made no comment. 

Dean scarfed the cake in seconds and held out his plate for more. As Sam Cut him another piece Cas made a slight questioning noise. They looked at him in surprise as he stared pensively at Dean, then at the cake with confusion.

 

“Why Cas,” Dean said, feigning a hurt voice. “Just because this isn’t pie is no reason to discriminate against it. You might hurt its feelings,” he reached over and put a piece of cake on a plate for him, “There are starving children somewhere who want you to eat this or some shit,” he said as he passed the plate to the angel, who took it automatically. “Besides," he said with a wink "Chocolate cake is awesome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello. I am a lonely person.  
> ambersagen.tumblr.com


End file.
